


The great thing about love.

by Toto93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Cross bows, F/M, Horror, Lots of romance, Romance, Shy Daryl, Shyness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So much build up, Zombies, so much romance!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toto93/pseuds/Toto93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo has been alone for a long time, with only one eye and a knife she's managed to look after herself in the new world of Walkers. However, when the gruff man with a crossbow finds her she can't help going back to his camp with him. <br/>When the people there that she doesn't know start asking questions she can't answer things get a little complicated. Will the temptation of Daryl's strong arms be enough to make her stay? Maybe, if she works up the courage to tell him how she feels but even the threat of Walkers isn't as scary as love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The forest seemed calm, the eery silence put Milo on edge as she crouched low on a branch that was a bit weak for her weight. It had been present since the power went down except for the groans of the walkers and made Milo’s neck itch. She tightened the bandage over her left eye before taking a deep breath and resolving to climb down. The horde had moved on several hours ago but it was always better to be safe than sorry. She quickly checked over her pack.

Knife? Check.

Bandages? Check, but running low.

Cans of food? Two left... won’t last long.

Bottles of water? None left.

Damn, she’d have to go scavenging again, not her favourite pass time. She got a good grip on the branch she was perched on and carefully climbed down the tree. The last branch she put her foot on snapped and she fell a short distance to the floor. Pain shot up her ankle and she hissed, desperately trying to stay quiet. She paused, a twig had snapped not far from her but that was it.

“Not a walker then...” She breathed.

Holding her knife to defend herself if she needed to she crept towards the noise. A small rabbit darted out from the underbrush causing Milo to jump, she yelped quietly and whirled around.

“Ahh, shit.” She hissed as she stared at the cross bow aimed for her head. “You’re quiet.”

“So are you, but not quiet enough.” The man looked tired, his dark hair covering his eyes as he looked her up and down.

“You gonna shoot me? Or can I sit down?”

“You can sit down, but tha’ don’t mean I won’t shoot you.” He growled.

Milo chuckled softly and smiled at the man. She lowered herself gently, careful not to knock her ankle.

“You hurt?” The man asked, his voice was gruff and the sleeves had been torn off his shirt.

“Yeah, so I won’t be able to run away from you anyway so I guess you can stop aiming your arrows at me.” She whispered.

“I’ll decide when I do that.”

Milo rolled up the hem of her jeans to look over her ankle. It was slightly swollen and bruising slightly, she needed to ice it. She glanced up at the man towering over her, his stern gaze and tight grip on his cross bow made her feel uncomfortable.

“You alright?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

“Sprained, I think. My fault, should have been more careful.” She mumbled, annoyed at her own mistakes.

“How many Walkers have you killed?” He asked.

“Excuse me?” 

“Answer the question.” He ordered.

“A lot.” She scowled, but figured the best way out of this was to cooperate.

“How many people have you killed?”

“What kind of...”

“Answer it.” He snapped.

“I’ve killed 3 people.” She whispered, the memory of it still fresh.

“Why?”

“They gave me no choice, it was me or them.”

The man nodded and lowered his cross bow.

“My name’s Daryl, Daryl Dixon, there’s a camp not far from here. It’s safe and if you’d like you can come back with me. I’ll make sure your foot gets seen to.”

Milo stared through her good eye in shock at the man called Daryl, her jaw hung open slightly. She hadn’t run in to anyone this straight forward for so long, so many possibilities ran through her mind. Could she trust this guy? He’d come out of no where, threatened her with a cross bow then invited her to live with him. He’s probably insane she thought.

“Um, well, Daryl Dixon, that offer is awful kind of you but I don’t usually go around in big groups... also I don’t know you.” She stuttered.

“You can get to know me on the way, what’s your name?”

“My name? Milo.” Daryl held out a hand to her and she tentatively took it allowing him to help her to her feet. The pain in her ankle surged as she put weight on it making her stumble but Daryl’s strong arm wrapped around her, keeping her upright. Milo blushed and laughed nervously.

“Y’okay?” He whispered, his own cheeks tinged pink.

“Yeah, but I’ll probably slow you down.” She groaned, testing her ankle carefully.

“Don’t matter. Let’s go.”

Milo nodded and they set off, Daryl’s hand firmly on her waist, he smelt like sweat and dirt but it comforted her and she felt her own grip on his shoulder tighten.


	2. Chapter 2

“It hurts” Milo groaned.

“We can rest here but not for long.” Daryl set her down on a rock and crouched down beside her. He gently rolled up the leg of her jeans to check her ankle. His expression didn’t change but Milo thought she saw a flicker of pity in his eyes, although it was gone before she could think too much of it.

“It’s worse isn’t it.” Milo knew the answer already but needed to ask anyway. She tried twisting her foot but pain shot up her leg and she winced.

“You shouldn’t have walked on it so much, I told you that you needed a day at least to rest it.” Daryl grumbled. He turned away and pulled his cross bow over his shoulder.

Silence settled between them as Milo tried to soothe her ankle and Daryl cleaned his cross bow. The opportunity to look Daryl over was too tempting for her. His hair was way too long, she had decided that almost the second she saw him. It obscured his eyes and that made it very difficult for Milo to really believe she could trust him. He hadn’t smiled once that she had seen even after two days of traveling together. He barely spoke and seemed like he was going to be unwelcome of any efforts from her to get to know him.

“What you staring at?” He growled, making Milo jump.

“Huh? Sorry, I just... I still don’t know you very well and for all I know you could be leading me to my death... so, you know, just checking you out.” She stammered.

Daryl grinned before chuckling “Checking me out?”

Milo flushed bright red. “That’s what you picked up on? Not my thinking you might kill me?”

“I won’t kill you, unless you give me a reason to.” Daryl shrugged. “So why worry ‘bout it?”

Milo shook her head and looked down at her feet. It had been a so long since she had spent any real amount of time with someone else.

She tugged on the bandage covering her left eye before deciding to change the subject, maybe a new topic would be better. “I thought you’d have asked me about my eye by now. Most people can’t help but ask.”

“S’none of my business.” 

“Never mind then.” Milo whispered sullenly.

“Time to go.” Daryl announced, heaving himself up off the ground before reaching down to help Milo up, she stumbled, yelping at the pain causing Daryl to scowl. Before Milo could object Daryl swept her up in to his arms.

“It’ll be quicker like this.” Daryl murmured before setting off at a stride, Milo led in his arms too stunned to speak.

* * *

Daryl had been carrying her for hours without saying a word, save for the occasional grunt as he adjusted his grip on her and it wasn't much longer before Milo had to say something.

“Daryl what?” Milo chirped after hours of uneasy silence.

“Huh?” 

“What’s your last name?” She pushed.

“Dixon. You?” 

“Don’t have one, just Milo.” She shrugged.

“That don’t sound right. Why you lying?” He urged.

Milo hesitated, chastising herself for asking his full name but knowing deep down she must have wanted to have this conversation. Must have wanted to share everything that’s happened.

“I don’t like my last name, reminds me of my mother. So I stopped using it. It’s her, not me.”

Daryl looked down at her for a few seconds intensely before shrugging and looking ahead once more. 

A small smile broke through his straight expression and Milo followed his gaze to the huge metal walls.

“Well, Milo, this is Alexandria.” 

“Fuck...” Milo breathed as Daryl set her down, securing his arm around her waist their pace quickened. She was eager to see somewhere considered safe and he wanted a shower as soon as possible. As they approached the gate was heaved open, a man who looked furious was on the other side, his hands on his hips as he glared at Milo and Daryl.

“Hey Rick.” Daryl greeted, not quite meeting his gaze as he tried to side step him and bring Milo in.

“Daryl, who’s this?” Rick motioned toward Milo.

“She’s alright, I asked the questions, but she’s hurt.” Daryl barely stopped to answer the question as he pulled her towards one of the houses and away from Rick.

“He seemed mad.” Milo whispered.

“Rick’s tough, but fair. I owe him my life.”

“Well, if you say so...” She glanced over her shoulder at Rick who was staring after them.

Daryl helped her through the door of one house and set her down on the couch. Milo couldn’t help but be amazed by the room she was in, a proper living room, a proper couch with a working electric light. 

“Holy shit!” She gasped “This is... wow.”

Daryl chuckled as he lifted her leg on to a foot rest but didn’t say anything as he walked out of the room. Milo continued to be in awe, unaware of Daryl returning and placing a towel wrapped around ice on her swollen ankle. 

“This is real? I mean... Really real?” She almost cried, it seemed too good to be true. 

“Yeah, sure is.” Daryl smiled genuinely at her before his cheeks tinged pink and he looked away.

Milo felt her heart jump at the touch of his rough hands gingerly handling her ankle.

_“Oh no”_ She thought _“That’s not good.”_


End file.
